Core #3 Small Animal Imaging Sunkuk Kwon, Ph.D. The Small Animal Imaging facility depicted schematically in the Resource pages has been set up as a costcenter for BCM faculty. Rates are approved by BCM for charge on federal grants and investigators who use the facility are responsible for charges. The Small Animal Imaging Facility opened to the BCM and outside faculty in July 2006 and is not yet supported by any mechanism. Since July 2006, "customers" included Rice University, LI-COR, Cardiology, Surgery (2), Neurosurgery, Pediatrics (2), CCAGT, The Breast Center, Becton- Dickinson, and others. Internal and external Investigators wishing to use the facility must first meet with Drs. Sevick and Kwon to discuss their scientific problem for which they seek to use small animal imaging. If a suitable imaging solution exists, the investigators must comply with BCM assurances associated with radioactivity, biohazards, hazardous materials, and IACUC protocols. If protocol and regulatory assurances need to be addressed, then a rate of $270/hr is charged. Usually, imaging procedures fall under Dr. Sevick's general animal protocols and assurances, and there is little administrative delay or cost in starting the project. Typically within BCM, investigators transfer their animals onto Dr. Sevick's IACUC protocols for the process of imaging, and then they are transferred back onto the investigator's protocols. The project is scheduled in the Center and animals are generally housed within the Frensley barrier with housing charged to the investigator. Participants can participate in the imaging process or simply request the experimental imaging procedures are conducted.